Looks can be Deceiving
by Din of Silence
Summary: **chapter two posted** a young unicorn is scorned b/c she looks like a Shadow unicorn. what effect will this have on her future? r/r pleeze!
1. The Village

a/n- i've been lurking on UoB ever since I read my friend's story. I finally read some of the books, and i'm about 1/2 way thru the 5th book. So, since I now have half-knowledge about them and love the books, I decided to write a story about it. so, here it is.  
  
**Keep in mind that I have only read 4 1/2 of the books, and have no idea how it ends.**  
  
disclaimer: i don't own anything recognizable from UoB. I do own Isilme and Taramalë, though.  
  
**Takes place before the books.**  
  
* * *  
  
Taramalë looked up from her grazing. Her silken, ivory forelock blew softly in the breeze. Her beautiful blue coat reflected the clear morning sky. Sapphire eyes gazed, searching, about the field. Having a daughter, she decided, was not as great as it seemed. It was quite difficult trying to control the rambunctious young unicorn without a mate to help.  
  
It was not her fault. She had no idea she had a child, and she did not even know who the father was. But, the past could not be helped. She raised the girl as lovingly as if she had asked for a child. She gazed about for the two-year-old, concern etched in her face, until finally she saw a sign of her.  
  
On the opposite end of the large field Taramalë occupied, the bushes and underbrush quivered and shook slightly with the ground as her daughter swept by. Her hooves flashed as she galloped as fast as she could across the meadow. A large eagle floated easily through the sky, racing her across the land. The young unicorn looked up and saw her mother, then began to slow.  
  
She stopped a few feet from her, taking a few deep breaths to regain her breath. Only a thin layer of sweat dampened her flanks. Most of it was invisible under her midnight coat. She grinned happily at her airborne companion, who had landed on a tree branch that hung close by the two unicorns.  
  
"I beat you again." she said smugly.  
  
"But you have won 5 out of 10 races. We are even." she replied. "Anyway, I must go. Goodbye!" she nodded to the unicorns, then, with two beats of her large, magnificent wings, she took off into the sky and disappeared among the clouds.  
  
"Isilme, I have been searching for you. You should not run off like that without telling me where you are going." Taramalë told her daughter sternly.  
  
"But I race Karina all of the time. I didn't think you would mind." Isilme replied, staring down at her hooves.  
  
"I wouldn't, except that I had no idea where you were. Come along, we must go back to the stable." Taramalë said, walking away.  
  
"Oh, okay." Isilme replied, following her mother up the path.  
  
They left the knee-high grasses of their meadow and into the cool forest. The path they were walking along was dimly lit with filtered greenish sunlight falling through the treetops above. Birds could be heard in the distance, twittering in the spring morning. A doe peeked out from a bush on their left. She walked out onto the path, a newborn fawn wobbling on long, thin legs after her.  
  
"Good morning!" she said as she passed them, heading toward the field.  
  
"And a good day to you!" Taramalë told her.  
  
They continued walking until they came upon a small village with cobbled streets. There was an equally small field in front of them, dotted with the various unicorns that lived nearby. They crossed the small expanse, stopping to chat with a few who greeted them on their way.  
  
Approaching a large stable, a rather large man walked out of one of the stalls. He smiled when he saw the two unicorns. He was pushing a wheelbarrow, but stopped a few moments after spotting them.  
  
"Tara, I think we should start teaching that youngster of yours to pull the cart, I say pull the cart." he said.  
  
"A fine idea, Samlett. Are we going to market today?" Tara replied.  
  
"We are indeed, I say indeed." he told her.  
  
Samlett continued pushing the wheelbarrow around to the back of the stable. Once he was out of earshot, Isilme turned to her mother.  
  
"So I'm going to get to pull the cart?" she said excitedly.  
  
"I suppose so. I will join you, at first, so you can get used to it." Tara smiled at her eager daughter. Isilme beamed in return.  
  
* * *  
  
As they traveled slowly through the busy town, Isilme gazed interestingly at the various homes and buildings that lined the street. After a while, though, she became bored with their sameness. The traffic became increasingly larger as they neared the town market.  
  
Isilme didn't notice it, but Taramalë and Samlett did. Nearly every man, woman, child, and unicorn they passed stared at their midnight-coated compantion. It was clear from the expressions on their faces that they were not used to seeing an ebony unicorn.  
  
"Mother, why are they all looking at me?" she finally asked.  
  
"I'm sure they just don't recognise you. They should stop after they've seen you a few times." Tara assured her.  
  
"Oh. Okay!" the ebony filly replied, grinning.  
  
Unknowingly to her, the townspeople spoke amongst themselves when they passed.  
  
"Did you see that, Hazel? A spy of the Shifter if I ever saw one!" one woman said to her neighbor.  
  
"Perhaps all three of them, if I do say so myself, Mari." Hazel replied.  
  
"We ought to check it out. That black filly looks like trouble." Mari's husband remarked as he walked outside their home.  
  
They all glared at the back of the retreating cart as it rattled toward the market.  
  
* * *  
  
a/n- been meanin 2 post 4 a while. i know, lindsay, i've said it a million times b4, but it is REAL hard 2 write a story when ya know where its going but not how its gonna get there. its tru! anyway, r/r pleeze! anything, even flames r welcome! 


	2. The Dream

a/n- life sux. wut do ya do when there is nothing to do? write. so, i'm writing. basically rambling nothing, so forgive me if this chapter makes no sense.  
  
* * *  
  
disclaimer: ya'll know i don't own UoB. i wish i did. then i'd know wut happens in books 6-8. lindsay, i'd like 2 take ya up on that offer 2 write out #6. pleeeeeze?  
  
* * *  
  
A great big thatnk-you to Silver Spell and TalkoftheTown4eva for reviewing! ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
As twilight descends upon Balinor, the gentle, serene spring breezes that are usually present are absent. The land felt eerily calm, the air heavy with moisture. Isilme looks up from her grazing as she feels the strangeness in the air. Looking toward the forest, she is surprised to see black, ominous clouds creeping toward the village, almost seeming unnatural.  
  
Their ebony bellies light red with anger as a streak of lightning streaks across them. Moments later, the sky takes on the clouds' coloration. Isilme gazes at it with a mixture of hatred, fear, and wonder. Then, the sky seems to fall upon her as black hordes of flies surround her.  
  
Twisting and turning, she tries to get them off. The flies meld all into one dark blanket. No longer feeling their biting and swarming, she opens her eyes, but immediately wishes she hadn't.  
  
A great flaming eye is gazing at her intently through the blackness. A form is visible behind it, which is running toward her. As it runs, it becomes clearer and clearer what exactly it is.  
  
It is a huge black unicorn, with a sharpened horn of iron and hooves of steel. His eyes, red and flaming with hatred, gaze at her intently.  
  
"Isilme!" he shouts at her. His voice is low and hoarse, but menacing. She slowly backs away in fear and revoltion.  
  
"Isilme!" he repeats, a little quieter.  
  
"Go away!" she tells him.  
  
"Isilme!" his voice is no longer a shout, but a normal tone.  
  
"Isilme!" she hears her mother shout.  
  
Isilme opens her eyes abruptly and sees her mother standing over her. Golden sunlight filters in through her open stall door. She slowly stands up, shaking straw and wood shavings from her coat.  
  
"Mother! I had an awful dream! First, I saw huge black clouds and then these flies came and then they went away and the world was all black and I saw a great big red eye of fire and then-"  
  
"An eye of fire?" her mother interrupts, "Was there a black, shadowy form behind it?"  
  
"Yes, I was just getting to that part! There was a black shadowy form behind it and it was running toward me and it kept getting clearer and then!" she takes a deep breath, "And then I could see it and it was a black unicorn and he was really big and had a sharpened horn and he kept calling my name!"  
  
Tara nods understandingly, "You saw the Shifter. And the unicorn was most likely Moloth."  
  
"Who's Moloth?" asks Isilme.  
  
"He is the leader of the Shadow Unicorns." Tara replies, "Now, I was visited by Atalanta in the night. She told me I am to return to the Celestial Valley today. Since I cannot leave you here alone, you are coming with me. Atalanta is coming to help us cross, and we cannot miss her. So come along."  
  
They leave the stable and cross the field. Taking the same path they had come down the day before, they soon reach the high meadow. A twinkling star floats out of the sky, light violet in color. Isilme gazes in wonder as a graceful twilight purple unicorn slowly takes form from the light.  
  
"Taramalë, you are in great danger here. The Shadow Army will soon be passing through!" she says urgently.  
  
Tara and Isilme canter briskly across the meadow to where Atalanta is. A huge crack of thunder sounds and Isilme stops in alarm. She looks to the same place where she remembers the black clouds and is met with the same sight. Only now, the wind is blowing and picking up speed. The dark clouds blush fiery red with lightning.  
  
"Mother! It's the clouds from my dream!" she shouts to her mother.  
  
"I know, dear, now hurry!" Tara shouts. She stops near the Dreamspeaker and waits for Isilme to reach them.  
  
Atalanta rears up and sings a low note, and they are all soon traveling into the sky. A sky blue, twilight purple, and midnight black star can be seen faintly against the fury of the storm. The wind dies down as they ascend. Soon, the storm is left far behind and they approach a beautiful valley. Unicorns of all colors of the rainbow can be seen as spots of color, grazing quietly in a semicircle against the edge of a cliff wall. Young off-white colts and fillies are playing under the supervision of a mare in the center. Isilme gazes at it all in wonder.  
  
"Welcome to the Celestial Valley." Atalanta smiles at her, then turns to her mother. "Taramalë, I must return to the Pool."  
  
"I will show Isilme around, then we can talk later." Tara replies. Atalanta walks gracefully toward the Pool.  
  
"Come, Isilme, I will introduce you to all of the Celestial Valley Herd." Tara says, walking toward the Unicorns.  
  
"What is this place? Who are they? And why are we here?" Isilme looks questioningly at her mother.  
  
"This is the Celestial Valley, the home to all the Celestial Unicorns. They are the protectors of Balinor. We are here because I must help them against the Shifter, and you are here because I do not want you hurt." Tara explains.  
  
"Oh. Are you a se-le-sti-uhl?" Isilme quesitons.  
  
"Yes, but I crossed the Bridge long ago to follow--your father, who was being Bonded to one of the princes of Balinor." Tara quickly lied.  
  
"What happened to him?" inquires the young filly.  
  
"He was killed in an ambush in the forest."  
  
"What ki-"  
  
"Taramalë! It's good to see you again!" a voice interrupts.  
  
"Milan (mee-lan)! It is good to see you as well!" Tara replies.  
  
A small unicorn, her coat mirroring the gray dawn morning, approaches them. Her horn is shimmering pearl, her jewel and hooves smoky quartz.  
  
"Milan, this is my daughter, Isilme." Tara tells her when she stops. Milan looks skeptically at her before greeting Isilme, as well.  
  
After meeting Milan, Isilme was introduced to the rest of the Silver band, which Milan headed. Following the Silver band came the Violet band, Indigo band, and Blue band, which make up the Twilight band.  
  
They were heading to meet the Green band when everybody went quiet.  
  
"What's happening, Mother?" Isilme whispers.  
  
"Hush, Numinor is approaching." Tara whispers back.  
  
As the Golden One appears over a rise, the afternoon sun gleams on his coat, shining through his jewel, a yellow diamond. Isilme gazes at him in wonder and amazement. Right then, Numinor spotted the ebony filly amongst the Herd. Deciding to ignore her for the moment, he continues with the news.  
  
"The Shifter is on the move yet again. He attacked Balinor earlier this morning. The Black Cloud and his flies descended upon the land, apparently searching for members of the Resistance. Other than damage to the homes and surrounding area, there seems to be no more apparent damage." he conlcudes.  
  
The unicorns talk worriedly among themselves when they see that Numinor is finished. He descends and walks toward Atalanta.  
  
"Atalanta!" he calls.  
  
"I am here, milord." she replies from near the Pool. He nears, but before replying, he turns to make sure no-one was near. Then he, snorts and rears in frustration.  
  
"Yes, I am here, and you are here, and all living Celestials are here. But why is that, that...that SHADOW here? Do you not remember why we drove them out?" he shouts.  
  
"Of course I remember." Atalanta replies softly.  
  
"Then why did you purposely allow a SPY into our midst?"  
  
"She isn't a spy!"  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Numinor argues.  
  
"She is the daughter of Taramalë, who is just as faithful as the rest of us!"  
  
"How do you know? She has been down there for nearly three years. She might have changed!"  
  
"Talk to her and find out." Atalanta suggests.  
  
"I'll do just that! And make them both leave, then I won't have to worry about it anymore!" he says, walking off.  
  
"You can't send them out of the Valley! The Shifter will get them!" Atalanta pleads. After all, Tara is her cousin.  
  
"I can, and I will!" he yells, turning and staring at her. She suddenly gives up.  
  
"Fine," she says in a flat tone, "You are the leader. You make your own decisions. I have no say in it."  
  
But rather than feel sorry for what he had done, Numinor simply arches his neck proudly and nods his head as if to say, 'That's right, and don't you forget it!', then trots off to find the 'black spy'.  
  
He had just found them and was walking toward them when the ground begins to shake. The sky goes dark with black, ominous clouds. Red lightning flashes across it. He looks toward the ancient caves the Shadow Unicorns were driven from. The clouds are drifting out of them, along with a thin, oily smoke that reeks of death.  
  
Many Celestials begin to panic when the Shadow Herd are seen marching out of the caves on the other end of the valley. The Shifter, Entia, himself, soon follows.  
  
He is in a semi-human form, but with great wings extending from his back; made in fashion of a bat's wings. Only where the long, thin bones should have been was black shadow, and where there should have been the thin skin was fire. His skin was dark, poisonus green and glowing red eyes glare from sunken sockets. He is dressed in black leather, with black iron armor.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Numinor yells.  
  
"Back off, 'Golden One'," he mocks, "We are only here for one thing and YOU will not get in our way of it."  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
"Her." the Shifter points to Isilme. She looks at him, her eyes full of fear.  
  
Numinor glances at the ebony filly, then smirks to himself. "Take her."  
  
The whole valley stares at him in disbelief. How could he hand over one of their own, even if she did look so much like a Shadow Unicorn?  
  
Entia grins evilly and motions to his army. Two of his unicorns walk over to her. She backs away in alarm, but they out-maneuver her and soon have her by the mane.  
  
"Mother! What's happening? I don't wanna go!" she yells, trying to get back to Tara. She tries to save her daughter, but is stopped by Rednal, who is nearby, and can see how evilly he was staring at her.  
  
"Let's go." the Shifter says to his army. They follow him back into the cave. Except for Moloth, who stays behind a few seconds to smirk at Tara. He then canters back to the cave. The clouds follow, and a bright flash of lightning signals their departure. The oily smoke and the stench stay behind.  
  
Atalanta turns from the scene with tears in her eyes. *Numinor can be so cruel sometimes!* She frowns as she sees him, walking with a victorious look in his eyes back toward his cave.  
  
* * *  
  
i really wanna post this, so i'm stopping here. i know it sounds a little like yur story this chapter, but it won't l8r. m'k? ^_^ r/r pleeze!  
  
read The Test of Time by TalkoftheTown4eva and Rising Darkness by Silver Spell. 


End file.
